


我喜欢你，从第一次看到你，我就知道。

by Clotho_shenmeng



Series: 肖战的南彭囿 [1]
Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 肖战的男朋友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotho_shenmeng/pseuds/Clotho_shenmeng
Series: 肖战的南彭囿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668880
Kudos: 2





	我喜欢你，从第一次看到你，我就知道。

第二章  
浮云一别后，流水十年间   
我从来没有想过我会喜欢一个人喜欢的像发了狂一样。  
于是我就常驻电八。期待着有一天肖战哥哥能够回来。能够蹲到他。你于是不管有没有活动，不管怎么样，我都一天24个小时在线。还有肖战哥哥的ID设了特别提示音。可惜很过去了肖战哥哥，都没有上线。但是我却在电视上看到了他，这是一部新的电视剧。叫做。《霸道总裁爱上我》（这个是我自娱自乐写的电视剧名字其实还有一个备选《作者不想起名字。》思量再三还是觉得这个好。）  
原来肖战哥哥这段时间这么忙。他不上呀游戏也是理所应当的吧，我心里暗暗的想着。  
我家现在能为他做点什么呢？我以前不是他人。那就只支持一下他的新剧，多买一些他的周边产品好了。于是我把他代言的所有产品都买了下来，虽然我透支了我半年的生活费，但是还是觉得十分满足。家里有他带着代言的都是环绕，就像他真人在我身边一样。  
政策现在的我沉迷于b站之类的视频网站看着弹幕感觉心里也有一次充实吧，但是打心底还是希望肖战哥哥能再次上线。我刷到了一句话。我觉得非常非常适合我。  
如果那天平静无风，我就不会人财两空。  
没错，就是这句话。从练与恋与制作人，如果那天平静无风衍生出去的一句话。各位氪金的大佬们总结出的精髓。  
我想这句话特别适合我的原因，第一是因为我第一次看见肖战哥哥声音是因为那天风撩起了我的窗帘。我想去把窗户关上。不经意间吗瞥到了邻居家的电视机，看到了肖战哥哥。没错，就是这么简单。不需要过多的矫揉造作，不需要任何的话，你自个来修饰，我讲。我对肖战哥哥的喜欢。就是这样吧。  
至于钱财吗？这个也好说了。最近我不是一直在。疯狂的买肖战哥哥代言的产品。个各种周边各种东西的。甚至连那些女生用的那种就是那个Olay的那个各种身体乳啦，什么东西我都买了。要不是因为肖战哥哥，我哪会去碰这些东西。  
都说了网络姻缘一线牵。这句话总结的也倒真是精辟呢，自从那天遇见了肖战哥哥以后我再也没有见过他了。谁需要有一天。我听到了我的特别关心提示音，叮的一声。是肖战哥哥上线了。  
我连忙给他发了私聊。  
我说。肖战哥哥。欢迎回来呀！我们整个电八都欢迎你（并没有）  
令另外一头的肖战撇了撇嘴角。脸上绽开了笑容。那不当然嘛。整个电八，欢迎我？哼可笑！这剑网三这游戏以后指不定还要傍着我才能火呢。  
不过这小子确实很懂得顺着人的心意说话。反正今天已也没什么通告。陪着他聊两句吧。  
见肖战迟迟没有回复我有些气馁不过转念一想一想人家可是大明星。这不回消息也是正常现象。  
正当他灰心丧气地关掉私聊的时候他腿突然听到了叮的一声的提示音。  
我这激动万分。心想下肖战哥哥难道是觉得我和那些脑残粉有什么不同吗？他居然回我消息了。诶呀！看来我对他来说是很重要的人。  
打开消息框一看，肖战给我发的消息是一句让人听起来无比亲切的话——sh许久不见甚是想念。只之前本以为萍水相逢，以后不可能再遇上了。没想到今晚天还能在这里遇到你。也算是意外之获吧。（蜗草，一种草，真的有油腻到我）  
我看着他这化的话的用词和语调。心想，果然是。陌上人如玉，公子世无双。交上秋上哥哥这说话的语气。也是仙气飘飘。真是令人着迷呀！  
诶肖战哥哥，我们组队下副本可以吗？我怯生生的问道。  
无妨。那边很快有了回复。  
那，我们可以上YY聊吗？我得寸进尺的说道。  
无所谓。随你.  
我是心想果然是肖战哥哥。肖战哥哥的气质也太清高，太出尘了吧！简直就是活生生的霸道总裁。仙气飘飘的小仙男。和那些油腻的明星相比，简直就是娱乐圈中的一股清流。带粉丝打游戏。这样的偶像着实不多吧。我想到微博上是炫耀一下肖战哥哥陪我打游戏这事。可是我知道我们事情不能被任何人知晓。不然我会有很大的麻烦。肖战哥哥也会有很大的麻烦。所以我还是保密比较好。虽但是只有只有我一个人知道不是也挺好的吗？我就跟肖战哥哥有一个共同的小秘密。  
我心里暗戳戳的想着不知怎的。还感觉到了一丝甜甜的感觉。  
“喂？在吗？”  
啊！是肖战哥哥的声音。  
我忙说：“在的在的。肖战哥哥。嗯我们去下副本吧。”  
“我挺久没玩游戏了。游戏新出的这些东西我也不是很懂。今天打游戏下副本还得仰仗你了。”  
“啊？我也不是很厉害，不过我会尽量保全肖战哥哥的。”  
（算了，副本内容等有人回我再写）  
今天也比较晚了。那就各自安好睡吧。  
我马上就睡，肖战哥哥你也晚安。  
从游戏界面里出来，虽说是已经12:00了，但是我还是一点睡意都没有。毕竟刚刚跟肖战哥哥一起打了这么一场激动人心的游戏。你说谁还睡得着呢？我想是个人都睡不着吧。  
肖战哥哥平常工作应该很忙吧？我想我是不是能帮他分担一下游戏上的一些东西。比如说一些日常活动。比如说，一些副本什么的。他这么忙。都没有时间了，管他的账号。如果有一个像我这样的人，能够帮他管账号。我想他应该不会拒绝的吧。  
于是我在YY里说了一句  
肖战哥哥我可以接管你的剑网三账号吗？你看你平时工作这么忙，通告这么多。也没有时间来管理账号，活动也做不了，很多东西都错过了。我觉得很可惜。你说把你的账号让我暂时接管一下可以吗？等你回来了账号又到你自己手上。  
”有心了。“肖战这样说道。  
“那还请肖战哥哥把自己的私人联系方式给我。不然的话我也没法联系你，是吧？等你什么时候回来，你想要账号也找不到人。”我有些激动地说道。  
“可以啊！我的电话号码是188 8888 8888（瞎掰的，就是想透露那种霸道总裁的气息，就是贵气）  
“好好，我记住了肖战哥哥，你的电话号码也是与众不同啊。我从未见过如此别致之电话号码。”我心里暗戳戳的想，果然高贵的人连电话号码都是别具一格一点的。特别是像肖战哥哥这样的人。电话号码不特别一点的都不上他。  
“我的联系方式已经告诉你了。那正好就暂时归你接管吧。这样有什么需要的东西就是氪金什么的时候，你可以先来我的微信上问我一下。我说克你就帮我氪一下。然后钱的事嘛我后续”  
他还没说完我就打断了他的话。“没事没事，肖战哥哥这点小钱我还是氪得起的。”  
“既然你乐意氪，那就氪吧。这也是你情我愿的事情。我也不勉强你就是到最后别说我逼迫你这样做就好。你自己想这样就样  
吧我无所谓”声音在我耳中如同天籁之音一般。我将他的话当成圣旨，我说：“肖战哥哥我一定会严格按照你的要求去做，一点都不懈怠，一点都不松懈。保证把你的账号养的好好的。保证每一次出的新时装都会给你买上。”  
“呵，真是个傻瓜。”肖战在挂掉YY后说道  
“哟，战战今天什么事儿啊？这么高兴。”  
“我有表现出很高兴的神情吗？”  
“你都笑了。怎么还没有啊？宝贝。说说嘛，到底是什么事情？”  
“都说了别叫我宝贝。公开场合不行，私下场合也不行。”  
“你这才多久啊？翅膀硬了。你要知道我的实力。我想让你红可以我想让你跌在尘埃里爬都爬不起来。也可以。因为比你如今的实力可以跟我搅拌。你可真是太天真了一点。几千万的流量而已。你不知道里面有多少是水军吗？像你这样的流量明星。永远都只是昙花一现。等你什么时候没有了带货能力。谁还想得起你这个人啊！也只有我会不计前嫌的帮助你。你还太嫩说说一声。现在先别想怎么摆脱我。你先想想。怎么样啊？才能让你的地位的确立更加巩固吧。看看这几年来你的那些作品都是些什么东西。我说他是糟粕（哈哈哈，我终于有地方用上这个词了）也不为过吧。”  
“肖战暗暗地的用指甲掐着自己的掌心。掌心因为指甲用力的掐着而微微的泛红。不他知道他没有办法脱身。在这圈里他不敢得罪的人多的去了。抱紧一棵树。彻底寄生在他这里。也未尝不好。这里他就换了一副甜腻腻的语调。对着对面的那个男人说，  
”哎呀，哥哥是我一时失言。不要跟我这个人计较好吗？你也知道的。我这个人就是有些时候会有点小脾气上来。你不是最喜欢我这一点吗？说是什么性感小野猫？（草，太特么恶心了，自己都被自己恶心到了。）“在说这些就话的同时，他还谄媚的笑着。  
他对面的男人明显被他取悦到了  
“很好。今天是乖巧。”  
剩下某些事情大家也都知道的。不是我不想写，是我真的写不来。有没有什么姐妹(兄弟)愿意自己贡献一点力量？\\(^o^)/~  
经过一晚上的酱酱酿酿修  
肖战声音暗哑。他躺在床上。慢慢的活动着自己酸软的身子。哎！看来我真的是有点老了。想当年，我可是一点都不会累的。还会有新的这样腰酸背疼的感觉？  
不知不觉像我这样的人也老了。只怕我这流量小生的位置是坐不稳了。现在最重要的就是要的人气能够保留住。那如果我跟粉丝多多互动，多多贴近粉丝的生活，他们应该就会视我如神明。然后我的热度就会居高不下。这样我也不会过气了。不然等他什么时候厌倦了我，我不就连条退路都没有了吗？  
于是有一天肖战的微博上突然出现了。仅粉丝可见的消息——快快加入肖战的粉丝群。抽十个人送666红包。  
消息一出便马上被送上热搜。各种肖战老婆肖战女友肖战的某某某都在刷。你看我们家哥哥好亲民。你有见过这么亲民的偶像吗？你们都说你们哥哥怎么怎么好。有见过像肖战哥哥这样愿意跟我们待在一个群里的吗？  
各家的粉丝也是在底下留言纷纷都评论说羡慕嫉妒恨。这让小飞侠们感觉到了一种优越感。于是他们就在网络上肆无忌惮的引战。  
可没想到他们这样不理智的举动。是会招人记恨的。（能因为低龄粉丝比较多，所以他们想不到吧。）可肖战也是个脑子不清醒的。还出了这样的事情以外，非但没有劝阻自己的粉丝，公开微博道歉。反而是跟粉丝说没关系的。我们能听过去的，不要听那些人胡言乱语。哥哥一直都在。支持你们保护你们的。  
可是这件事情并没有就这样过去。有一个粉丝，他截屏发到了网络上引起了一片骂声。肖战面对千夫所指。网友们都说。作为一个明星怎么这么纵容自己的粉丝呢？他没有想到肖战比他们想象的还要难过。他不仅要面对的是网友的骂声，还有一个对他来说更重要的人的责骂。  
“你怎么回事？肖战？”  
“抱歉，我也不想这样的。如果不迎合一下粉丝的心理，让他们尝到一点甜头，让我现在做的事情也就是开办这个粉丝群。有什么意义呢？”  
“你给我解释一下你为什么？你现在热度也够人气也高。有必要这么摇尾乞怜，去对粉丝做出这样谄媚的举动吗？还是说你在给自己想后路？”  
“这，怎么可以这样想我呢？我只是想拉近跟粉丝的距离。同时我可以在里面透露一些产品的消息，然后促使他们去更多的购买我代言的产品，而且同时也能稳固我的粉丝，让我的微博里少一些僵尸粉。这样不是一举两得吗？”被拆穿心思的他竟没有一丝慌乱。  
“所以现在到底是听你的还是听我的？你翅膀硬了。都会自己想办法了？你现在是过气了还是怎么样的呀？听到没有赶紧给我出去道歉。”  
“可是我并没有做错什么呀！为什么我要道歉？”肖战还是不服气，恨恨的说。  
“所以你的代言，是不想要了？”  
“这怎么会牵扯我的代言呢？没有，没有，我当然想要我的代言，我马上就去道歉。”  
听到代言肖战整个人都机灵起来。  
于是在经过了秘密的对话之后，肖战的微博上当晚就挂上了一条消息——抱歉，我为我不理智的行为作出道歉。由于我的粉丝语言过激，所以导致的这样的后果。其实我也很不想看见。所以请大家原谅我的粉丝。我也不希望他们下回这么干？  
这条消息一出来路人又炸了。  
“哪里有这样的人，事情一出就把自己撇的干干净净。”  
“你看看他哪里有一丝回悔意。”  
“呵呵，从头到尾都在指责粉丝的错误。难道自己就是一个清纯白莲花吗？”  
“你别骂我们肖战哥哥，他也不想这样的。是粉丝的行为，你们怎么能上升到正主呢？”  
“你们知道吗？我是一个孤儿。一个没有母亲的孩子。从小就被孤儿院收养。是肖战哥哥给了我鼓励。让我有了力量。他每天都在那个粉丝群里面挑几个的评论回。自己定的目标是每天十条。但是你知道吗？你们黑他的那些人都给我听好了。他看到那些比较悲伤的评论。像得了抑郁症什么的。他都会逐条去安慰。更有甚者他会给你发私信。曾经就给我发过一次私信，因为那个时候我正在面临升学的困难。然后因为我不是孤儿嘛，所以就学习经费什么上的都会有一些紧张，肖战哥哥说没事。我保护你们，等你们没钱了我来养你们。”  
但是下面有回复，这样说“呵呵。你们肖战哥哥从哪儿赚的钱，用你的脑子去想想。没有你们购买他们那些代言。他哪来的钱？又哪来的钱养你们？“  
这条评论很快就被顶上了热评。从而引起了肖战的注意。同时也引起了另一个人的注意。他就南彭囿。在肖战被骂的最惨的那几天。我十分悲伤。  
“哥哥这么好的人。居然还要承受网络暴力。被扣上这样的帽子。他这么好都会被网络说成这样的网络要他有何用？”  
“不瞒你们说，我跟肖战哥哥他们在一起下过游戏副本。他那个时候对我十分谦逊有礼。”  
回复  
“呵呵，又是哪个nc的女友粉想肖战想傻掉了吧。”  
“我不是肖战的ncf或者女友粉。我真的只是欣赏他这个人。”  
“没事不要出来瞎说。有本事把截图发出来。”  
“首长从来没有在网络上公开过他的游戏id。你说你是怎么遇到他的？”  
“就算你遇到他，你怎么认出他的？”  
“你们ncf还带这样的功能。随随便便一个id都能遇到肖战”  
我看着他们的回复越看越火，心中好像有一簇火苗在升起，渐渐地着灼烤着我的理智。我真想顺着网线过去。一个一个的给他们证明。肖战哥哥是多么好的一个人。  
我更新了我的动态  
分享单曲  
Move Mountains  
Everything is hard to do the first time  
万事开头难  
But if I fall, it'll make me stronger  
但失败只会让我愈挫愈勇  
I'll get up and try again  
起身再次迎接挑战  
I will follow my dreams forever  
逐梦之行永不止步  
Long as we'll be together  
只要我们一直相伴在身边  
Through the storms and bad weather  
我便能越过狂风暴雨  
You make me better  
你让我变得更加完美  
If I believe I can do anything  
只要我相信 我便无所不能  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
If I believe I can do anything  
只要我相信 便可以无所不能  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
If you're in need, know I'll be your friend  
只要你有需要 我便在你身边  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains, yeah  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
Anything the world throws at us, I'll be by your side  
世间万物从我们身边流过，我就在你的身边  
Till we make it out and everything's alright  
直到梦想成真 诸凡顺遂  
No matter what, I will fight till the end  
无论如何我都要战斗到底  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains, yeah-yeah-yeah  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
I can't wait to see my name in bright lights, bright lights  
我迫不及待地想看到我的名字在灯光下闪耀  
And I know that the road is much longer  
我知道这条路很长很长  
I know I will make it one day, one day (And I will)  
但我终将会梦想成真  
I will follow my dreams forever  
逐梦之行永不止步  
Long as we'll be together  
只要我们一直相伴在身边  
Through the storms and bad weather  
我便能越过狂风暴雨  
You make me better  
你让我变得更加完美  
If I believe I can do anything  
只要我相信 我便无所不能  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
If I believe I can do anything  
只要我相信 我便无所不能  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
If you're in need, know I'll be your friend  
只要你有需要 我便在你身边  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains, yeah  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
Anything the world throws at us, I'll be by your side  
世间万物从我们身边流过，我就在你的身边  
Till we make it out and everything's alright  
直到梦想成真 诸凡顺遂  
No matter what, I will fight till the end  
无论如何我都要战斗到底  
I can move mountains, I can move mountains, yeah-yeah-yeah  
我能移山倒海 排除万难  
肖战哥哥为了你I can move mountains！！！  
（PS:这首歌是一个叫卡罗尔与星期二的音乐番里面的，不过比起原唱我更喜欢浅川瞳小姐姐唱的那个版本）  
“呦呦呦ncf现在又热闹起来了。之前还说不是脑残粉的？”  
“为了你哥哥你能什么都做是吧？那他叫你去死。你也去死了？“  
没想到我的发声换来的只是更多人的不理解。我心里顿时觉得十分绝望。肖战哥哥已经很久没有上过游戏了。现在出了这么多的事。我想他也没有心情上游戏了吧。  
对了，之前他不是给过我他私人的电话号码。这个时候我想他应该是很需要被别人安慰吧。  
我不知道我这样打电话过去会不会有些冒昧了。但是心里的急切。已经已经容不得我的大脑再去思考。你是当我终于做好决定不打电话给他的手时，我的手已经先一步按下了通话键。  
电话中是打出去了。当电话打出去的那一刻，不知怎的我就舍不得再挂断它了。  
“对不起，您拨打的电话正在通话中。”  
他一定很忙吧，我想。就当我没有打过这个电话吧。  
不知怎的，我心中竟感到了一丝委屈。可肖战哥哥跟我不就只是打过一场游戏的关系吗？我还能苛求他什么呢？  
可他就算再不想理我也得把他的账号先接回去吧。  
怀着一个这样的念头，我沉沉的睡去。


End file.
